


The One With The Fantasy Type Thing

by shinidamachu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, InuKag smut, Inukag NSFW, Inukag Oneshot, Kagome - Freeform, Kagome Higurashi - Freeform, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/pseuds/shinidamachu
Summary: InuYasha reveals one of his sex fantasies to Kagome. What, oh what will happen next? Post-canon.





	1. Chapter 1

With a final moan, the priestess collapsed on her husband’s naked torso.

As she rolled over to lay on the futon beside him  — their shivering bodies still struggling to recover from the high  — only one thought lingered through the bay of bliss that was her mind.

He was getting too good at this for his own good.

InuYasha pulled her closer to his unsteady chest, right arm embracing her while the left pillowed his head.

The sheer reality of these moments, when she felt like flying  — as frequently as they happened in their newly-married life  — never ceased to leave her wonderstruck. Although they hadn’t been strangers to this kind of intimacy for a while now, she knew there were still a long way to go. 

Fortunately, overcoming the hanyou’s intimacy issues little by little had proven to be quite an enjoyable path  — one Kagome was more than content to cross.

For his turn, InuYasha had improved considerably. He had dedicated his nights to memorize her body  — every ticklish spot found by his lips, every curve his fingers brushed or sensitive place his tongue discovered  —  and if the claws slowly caressing up and down her back was any indication, her husband was an eager, fast learner.

Nevertheless, Kagome could tell he was still restraining himself, which she was determined to end. 

The only problem was  _ how _ . 

She had came up with some ideas, but the very thought of actually vocalizing them to InuYasha caused a turmoil of butterflies in her stomach.

Realizing if she didn’t ask now, she may never do it, Kagome looked up at him. If it wasn’t for his light touch  — still doing unspeakable things to her skin  — and the silly smile on his lips, she might have thought he was sleeping. 

“InuYasha?” He opened an eye, ears twitching curiously. There was no turning back now.

“Yeah?” His timbre was charged with a hoarseness that always put the wildest thoughts on her mind. Bravely refusing to be distracted from her goal, the priestess cleared her throat.

“Do you have any fun…” She paused, her gaze falling to his chest, where she started drawing invisible patterns with her fingers. “You know…” Kagome shut her eyes close, heat burning her cheeks. “Fantasy type things?” The hand petting her back stopped.

“Fantasy type… Whatcha mean?” Her eyes met his, two questioning pools of gold. 

Gathering all the boldness she still had left, Kagome inhaled heavily.

“W-well, some people find... _appealing_ … To have their partners doing something unusual or wearing a certain kind of cloth, you know... in a sexual way.” She fought the urgency to sink her face on his neck as realization hit him. “I was wondering… do you have any?” 

“Keh!” InuYasha turned his face away, but Kagome didn’t miss the hint of red that surfaced. Her eyes widened.

“You  _ do _ , don’t you?” She asked, unable to hide her excitement. “What is it?”

“Just drop it already and go to sleep.”

“You know what?” The priestess threw him a wicked smile and moved up so her lips could whisper to the fluffy pair of appendages on the top of his head. “If you tell me, I might do it.”

InuYasha gulped.

“You can’t.”

“Of course I do.”

“No, you can’t.” He hesitated. The crepitating fire on the pit the only sound that could be heard before a heavy breath fill the air. “It’s… that strange kimono you used to wear… with the green skirt and all that.” 

Kagome blinked. Maybe her judgement was biased by the endless, slightly boring school years, but she could not think of anything _less_ sexy. Nonetheless, for a reason she couldn’t fully understand, the miko was delighted by his confession. 

“My school uniform?  _ Really _ ?”

“It’s just… _so you_.” He explained with a simple shrug, his gaze lost in a time long past, contemplating scenes she could not see. “And back then we weren’t… I couldn’t…” Knowing exactly what he meant, Kagome repressed a few giggle as InuYasha awkwardly fought with the words. He smiled back. “Let’s just say I was trying really hard to keep my hands off you and those stupid clothes didn’t make it any easier.” She chuckled. “But now that I _can_ touch you...” Her husband leisurely ran his hand through her waist line. “I just thought it would be nice to rip them off myself.” 

“I suppose that’s fair.”

“Yeah, well, they’re gone now so there’s no point on goin’ on about it. Get some rest.”

Kagome wouldn’t argue with that. She got what she wanted, after all. 

With a pleased smile, she nodded and doze off in the warmth of his arms.

 

* * *

 

It was like traveling back in time. 

Old memories insisted on flashing through her mind as she stood in a improvised version of her school uniform, but nostalgia would just have to wait.

She had bigger plans that night.

“Oi, Kagome, ‘s everything alright? You’ve been there for a while.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be right with you!” She shouted, making the last adjustments on the outfit and gripping to her recent found boldness before it could wear thin.

“What’s with all the secrecy lately? I _know_ you’re…” InuYasha froze as she walked into the room and Kagome felt her body burn under his wide gaze, hungrily wandering through every inch of her. “Up to something.”

The miko smiled widely to her captivated husband. 

_ This was gonna be fun. _

“The fabrics are a bit different but I think I got the colors right. It was the best I could come up with, given the circumstances.” Kagome spinned around in deliberate slowness, intending to give him an eye full of her past weeks work. “So… what do you think?”

“I-I… You look…”

She crossed the remaining distance to the futon, where InuYasha sat still  — legs crossed, hands tossed inside his sleeves  — and joined him.

“I hope you’re getting somewhere good with these sentences.”

Rather than answering with words, InuYasha forcefully pulled her to his lap, lips crushing on hers with such passion it almost knocked her over. Smiling at his enthusiasm, Kagome kissed him back just as devoting, already working on stripping his suikan off.

InuYasha used the arm wrapped around her waist to press her tightly against him while his hand grabbed a fistul of her hair, the contact of his claws with her scalp rising goosebumps all over her skin. Between heated kisses and heavy breaths, his kosode was the next thing to go.

Kagome let her hands wander through every piece of his toned form, only stopping on his chest to roughly lie him flat on his back.

A low growl vibrated through his throat, eyes fixated on her every move. Something about it spoke straight to the  crescent source of heat on her wet flesh.

Unable to help herself, Kagome joined their lips again  — in a more teasing pace this time  — curious to see how long it would take before he lost control . His mouth was known territory, one her tongue explored with the same fervor of the first time, making sparks blast whenever it met his.

InuYasha stayed hostage to her kiss, muscles involuntarily stiffening under her touch and hands greedly caressing all the way from her tigh to her ass in response. Feeling encouraged, Kagome grinded against his aggravating erection, earning a moan from the hanyou.

Out of habit, she broke the kiss and reached for the hem of her shirt, only for InuYasha to grip her wrist before she could go any further.

“Watcha doing?” A fang popped out of his smirk, then he whispered. “Leave ‘em on.”

Never, during the entirety of their marriage, had InuYasha declined an opportunity to stare at her breasts. Kagome laughed softly.  _ He must be really into thi _ s.

As if to confirm her thoughts, her husband flipped them over, their positions inverting. Adjusting his body on the top of hers, InuYasha slided a hand up her inner tigh, looking at her in confusion when no obstacle separated him from his goal.

“I remember way more fabric than this.”

“Call it an improvement.”

An approving groan was the only reply as he lifted her left leg to leave a trail of kisses up its length, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome relished on the unbelievable sensations his assaults evoked from hers when a droll thought occurred to her.

“W-wait a minute, you weren’t s-supposed to know tha _ aaahhh _ -”

She never got the chance to finish.

InuYasha dove inside her skirt, devouring her whole. His appetite only seemed to increase as she panted uncontrollably. It was too bad her view was blocked by the green fabric. Kagome liked to see his silver locks cascading around his shoulders, sticking in sweat while he licked her  _ there _ . 

Very often, when pleasure was too great to handle, she used to tangle her fingers on his hair to keep herself from floating away, or even rub his ears in retaliation. Since these options were now impractical, she settled for gripping the sheets, so hard she almost nailed her palm through its thin texture.

He spread her legs even wider, attacking her with renewed voracity, reaching places he couldn’t before. Kagome moaned shamelessly. Her whole world came down to his tongue. Searching. Sucking. Starting up a wildfire deep into her folds. 

On its own accord, her hips started rocking against his mouth, desperate for more. InuYasha anchored her down, much rougher than the usual. She paid no mind, as long as he didn’t dare to stop.

And he didn’t.

Not until she arched her back and screamed his name, her vision going blank for a second. Then there were just pleasure. Intense, breathtaking pleasure  — her trembling body finally relaxing the accumulated tension.

Once he emerged, InuYasha cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, still looking at her like she was prey he had just cornered.

“Always wanted to do that.” His smile contained a boyish pride and the unspoken promise that the best was yet to come.

“We’ve done that before.” She teased, still a little dizzy from the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced while he got rid of his hakama. The sight alone was more than enough to inflate her libido once again.

“Not while you were dressed on these.” InuYasha raised her skirt even more, fitting himself between her legs. Kagome kept them open, willing to let him do to her whatever he damn pleased. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered soft and clear, causing shivers to overtake her. “Imma fuck you the way I wanted back then.” Eyes shut and lips parted, a whimper forced its way out. “And I wanted so bad, Kagome.”

“Show me how much.” Kagome could feel every hardened inch of him, teasing her just where she so desperately needed him to be. It was driving her crazy. Before she could do anything about it, his lips caught hers with the same urgency.

There was no tenderness, no patience in the kiss. Solely irrepressible desire, her own taste in her mouth and a delicious friction whenever he moved. 

Kagome kept her hands busy with his hair and biceps, enjoying all the little sounds he emitted. His hand traveled under her shirt, grazing lightly all the way up to her left breast. A few strong squeezes later, her nipples could cut glass  — the feathery, circular motion of his claws on the delicate area made sure of that .

Never had he handled her that carefree.

As much as she enjoyed just how gentle her husband could be, nothing could match this new found savage side. His warmth was addictive, his weight comfortable. Nothing held him except her embrace, encouraging him to be unapologetically himself. 

Breaking the kiss too soon, he left her heaving. The way his jaw clenched told her he was done fooling around. Anticipation engulfed her every thought, but before she could lose her mind, InuYasha gave her what she craved.

He slammed into her with an animalistic grunt. A gasp was the only reaction she had time to articulate. Kagome had no chance to adjust to the intrusion as InuYasha continued to pound inside her frantically.

“ _ Kagome _ …”

His lips fell to her collarbone, kissing wherever her shirt left exposed then moving to her neck, sucking it slow while fucking her hard. There was no doubt she would wake up covered in bruises the next morning.

And it was so worth it.

The more she scratched his back and wailed broken syllables, the faster he thrusted, attaining a rhythm regular humans could only dream of. It was useless trying to meet his movements, but she tried anyway, her insides easing him in, still slick from their previous activities.

“That’s watcha get for showin’ off these damn legs of yours all the time…” His words carried a dangerous tone that made her bite her lips. Anything she managed to say would come out in a scream. “Wrapping ‘em around my waist… Had n-no idea what it did to me.”

He pulled out. Kagome was ready to complain when he threw said legs over each shoulder, grabbing her ass and lifting her for leverage, resuming his ramming from a new, deeper angle. Gravity made its job, pushing her skirt further down, while her breasts bounced with the force he was putting.

Not only could she see stars, but reach out and touch them. Her walls clenched around him and her moans grew louder. InuYasha never diminished his pace. Instead, he searched for her clit, caressing with the pad of his finger until she couldn’t take it anymore.

He followed her shortly after, a powerful roar marking the arrival of his climax.

InuYasha released his grip on her body, letting her fall gently on the futon  —  a quivering, sweaty mess. It felt like she had turned into jelly from the waist down.

Not at all a bad sensation.

“That was...” She said to his shaking form when the ability to talk finally returned.

“I know.” InuYasha smiled, not trying for a second to hide his cockness while laying beside her, his eyes already closing. Kagome smiled as well.

“You didn’t ruin the clothes.” The fact that the soaked outfit had survived was truly a miracle. The one bra she brought the day she returned to this era never stood a chance.

“I was going to… But I figured if I didn’t you could…” His voice lowered a bit in hesitation. “Wear them again.”

“Absolutely!”

His face lighted up and he looked at her, lazily holding his chin on his hand.

“So… what is yours?”

“Mine what?”

“Fantasy thing.”

“Oh!” Kagome laughed nervously. “I don’t wanna say.”

“What? Why the hell not? I told you mine!”

“Yeah, I’m sure you regret it now. Poor thing.” Her thumb caressed his cheek and she captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

“You know...” He started when she nestled in his arms, too tired to undress. “If you tell me, maybe I’ll do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not like I don’t want to do it!” InuYasha explained again — maybe for the fourth time that afternoon — and she rolled her eyes for what he was absolutely sure it was the ninth. Since the night before, the subject has been a hard impasse between them.

“Geez, I didn’t ask you to do anything!” Without wasting any more time, Kagome resumed the boring task of pick up, fold and then put the freshly dry clothes in the basket he held. “See, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place! I knew you would totally freak out.”

“I ain’t freakin’ out.” Doe-eyes turned upward at the obvious lie. Tenth time, now.

“Just let it go, okay? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?” He couldn’t keep his tone from raising. “How is it not that big of a deal? You want to have se-”

“Hello, Mrs. Ishida!” Kagome greeted the elderly woman he had been too overwhelmed to noticed with a shaky smile. “B-beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“Miko-Sama.” The woman bowed respectfully and restarted walking. Kagome waited for a safe distance to speak again, the mortified pallor of her cheeks giving way to vivid rubor.  
“Do you think she heard us?”

“I think she is way past the whole hearing thing.” 

She playfully punched his arm.

“I’m serious!”

“So am I.”

Kagome took a deep breath and when the words came out, they sounded just a little bit higher than a whisper.

“Supposing I had actually asked you to do it, there would be nothing to worry about. I can handle myself.” One more fabric was set in the basket. “I did defeat Naraku, after all.”

“Oi, don’t act like you did it all by yourself!” 

“I’m a priestess in the full strength of my spiritual powers.” She proceeded, like he hadn’t even spoken.

“Now you’re just bragging.” 

“And if worst comes to worst, I can always use the beads.” His wife caressed the rosary for emphasis. 

In spite of knowing she was joking and the fiery sensation her proximity caused on him, InuYasha put up a grumpy face.

“Great! Now I’m just dying to do it!” 

Kagome chuckled.

“Then forget about it.”

“Why do you even want to do it?” That woman would never stop surprising him, would she? Every time he thought he had her figured out, she found a different way to catch him off guard.

“Because…” Kagome took the basket off his hands and placed it on the ground. Arms tangled around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes while InuYasha automatically involved her waist. “I have loved you as a human…” She smacked a kiss on his left cheek. “I have loved you as a half demon…” Another peck on right one. “And if you let me, I want to love each and every part of you.”

Before they could get interrupted by another passer-by, for the briefest of moments, their lips met. Kagome smiled at him like she hasn’t just lighted his entire body up with the innocent gesture.

She always had a way of making him feel the luckiest, most loved moron alive.

Damn it all.

“Fine, let’s try.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but if you ever feel that I’m going too far…” InuYasha didn’t need to finish.

“Deal!”  
___________________________________________________________________

His shaking hands propped awkwardly on her waist as he tried to reciprocate the kiss over the crescent concern eroding the edges of his stomach. Kagome pressed her lips on his with urgency and traced down his nude upper body to find destination at the knot of his hakama. She untied it with all the expertise their private moments had granted her, letting a hand slide inside.   
InuYasha’s eyes opened wide, his pulse resounded through his ears, blocking everything else. Vainly wondering if she could hear it too, he watched her frown then pull away. Her hand retracted as well, a feeble smile on her face.

“Having second thoughts?” It was more of a statement than a question. She blinked to observe him and even in the dancing candle light it felt like Kagome stared at his soul.

“Let’s just keep going, alright?” Her skepticism lingered on as she considered him for a moment, then she was sucking on his neck, moving against InuYasha in a torturous friction. Kagome guided his hand underneath her loosened yukata, encouraging him to caress the smooth skin of her breast. 

Paralyzed, all he managed to do was worry about his claws. Have they always been that sharp? It was known that if InuYasha sticked to the plan, allowing his youkai half to surface, they would grow even longer. And her skin was so delicate...

Kagome exhaled heavily, the hot air tickling his throat.

“You know we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, don’t you?” He let his hand fall to the side as she backed down to face him, sincerity overflowing from every feature and kindness from every word. “The whole point of doing this is that both of us can enjoy. If you feel obligated to do it just because I-”

“It’s not about that. I mean, it is a little. How can I ever deny you anything when you’ve given me so much already?”

“You don’t owe me anything, stupid.”

He knew she meant it. It was never like that with them. Reciprocity wasn’t demanded, it just flowed to and from each other when the “I’m sorrys” weren’t enough or the “thank yous” were superfluous.

But he also knew himself and there was no way he would miss out an opportunity to compensate her nonetheless, jumping on every chance to make her as happy as she made him.

“Truth is… It’s hard to let go. Protecting you comes easily to me and doing this goes against each instinct I have. If I lose control, I…”

InuYasha looked away. With Tessaiga abandoned in the living room to better serve their purposes and his feelings so rawly spilled in the open, InuYasha felt more naked than he actually was.

Her hand found his chin, pushing his attention back to her as gentle as a sweet dream.

“I trust you. Don’t you think it’s time for you to do the same?”

“Maybe you’re right.” He muttered, realizing the only way to ensure he would never hurt her was learning to tame the beast inside to his will. It wasn’t something that could be done by being evasive.

“Maybe? Of course I’m right!” Her ever positive attitude plucked a smile out of him, which she then reciprocated with her own. “Besides... you didn’t seem that worried last night.”

Indeed, she still had the small purple bruises to prove it.

“Keh, that was different. I was… distracted.”

“Fine, then all we need to do is distract you again.” Suddenly her lips parted in silent exclamation, eyes glowing with mischief. “And I know just how!” Kagome hasted off his lap, not bothering to explain a thing. It wasn’t until she was half way through the room that she turned, smirked and lifted a commanding finger at him. “Stay.”

InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

Content, she walked out the door, leaving him stranded, confused and semi erect.

InuYasha’s ears twitched towards every sound she made, trying to compensate for what he couldn’t see. Footsteps, fabric flapping around and falling to the ground. More footsteps. He realized what his wife was up to only a second before she graced his vision again.

His head tilted to the right on its own and a wail — which irritatingly enough validated her prior dog joke — fell off his lips.

Kagome stood there, looking every bit the personification of his wildest dreams.

Her dark locks contrasted the white garment, which hugged her curves in a loose temptation. The lower green garb ended shortly after her ass, providing a neat view of her fair legs — memories of the night prior, when InuYasha had them up as he thrusted into her with everything he had, invaded his mind.

Sneaky wench.

Kagome started crossing her way back to him. She didn’t get too far.

InuYasha had her pinned to the cold, rough ground before she could even notice he had left the futon.

“That’s cheating.”

“That’s being creative.”

She grabbed the tresses on each side of his head and pulled him down to her lips. This time, he allowed himself to relish the marvelous feeling of her tongue touching his, demanding passage.

Her scent — which InuYasha has been determined to ignore since she had climbed onto his lap earlier — was now an undeniable presence, taking him by the hand, letting him know just how much she was ready for him, making him forget all the reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this.

A pair of hands impatiently tried to remove his hakama. InuYasha did the best he could to help her, kicking the damn thing off all the way. He broke the kiss to sink himself in her neck, giving the mark from the last night a twin. Kagome sighed in sheer approval, wandering fingers finding his erection to caress it with slow strokes and InuYasha hissed past his clenched teeth.

Soon enough, the unsettling energy he manages to keep sealed for the majority of time cracked against him wave after wave and rather than fight it, InuYasha embraced the pulsation that coursed through his body for once, letting it wake his most primitive parts.

Oddly, the transformation felt almost natural — as if his fangs were always meant to be that elongate and his claws that lengthy — the only anomaly being the sensation of watching himself from afar and yet experience everything amplified to the highest. 

Now that this form wasn’t casting his conscience away like it used to, InuYasha was comfortable. He wasn’t himself and at the same time he was. It was confusing and exciting. Frightening and new. Definitively better than becoming human, when he didn’t feel like himself at all.

“InuYasha?” Her ministrations had ceased, giving place to a wicked ache. 

Her bust rose and fell underneath his weigh — nothing but fragile woven and repressed tension between them — and InuYasha dragged his red eyes to hers, waiting for a reaction. Kagome reached for his cheek, softly tracing what doubtlessly was a violet stripe.

"You can still back down anytime." The resonance of his voice still bewildered him after every sound he made, keen fangs making difficult to talk. Kagome freed his face of her touch.

"No way."

InuYasha clutched her chin and lifted it slightly towards him, their noses brushing. 

He waited, but Kagome showed no fear. Instead, she offered him a grin — the one she knew was his undoing —, her gaze defying him to do the very naughty things he was already planning to.

The youkai smashed her mouth with his own, stealing her breath away his sole purpose as their tongues gravitate towards one another. Fingers in his hair, Kagome clung to him, eager for more. InuYasha held her still and right when she thought he would give her what she wanted, he nibbled her lower lip and deliberately stretched it to the limit — not so hard to cause pain, just enough to let her know what she got herself into.

She moaned, her eyes half-lidded. Opening a devilish smile, InuYasha ripped off the piece of clothing that separated their chests, earning a gasp from the arching woman underneath him. The sound echoed through the room and right then they were the only people in the world.

Her breasts immediately got captured into the intense care of his palms and he went back to kissing her swollen lips. Kagome’s hands were everywhere, a constant distraction mapping his body and making his cock twitch at the minimum sign of approximation.

Using his nose to lift her chin, exposing her throat to him, InuYasha ran his tongue from there all the way down to the narrow valley between her boobs, avoiding the pieces of woven that somehow survived his claws and leaving behind a hot trail of saliva. He covered a nipple with his mouth, not at all surprised when the whole area got promptly decorated with goosebumps. It was so damn easy to cause them.  
Kagome held him there — writhing, wailing — as InuYasha took the nipple on his teeth, biting it slightly. What wouldn’t he give then to see her expression and whisper filthy things in her ear? Her head, however, was thrown back in pleasure and besides his mouth was currently occupied. In the end he decided it was just as good.

It didn’t take long for his wife to retaliate — she went straight for his ears —, but InuYasha was one step ahead. Gripping Kagome’s hands before she could achieve her goal, he nailed them above her head and undid the red tie that completed the improvised uniform to knot her wrists with it. He couldn’t have her talented fingers wandering free and risking ending things too soon.

It was true the measure could only restrain her movements to an extent, but InuYasha had no doubt she was gonna behave. In fact, he looked forward to making sure of that.

Kagome, however, willingly succumbed to his commands. Her surrender came in a heavy exhalation and she bit the veery lip he had nibbled on to hide a grin. It was impossible not to grin back. Redirectioning his attention to her breasts, he picked up where he left off, circling her nipple with his tongue and using his hands to lift her skirt up.

A growl reverberated through the room when InuYasha pushed himself right against her damp folds and he realized, with contained amaze, that it was coming from him. No wonder her scent was so strong — apparently his wench decided to repeat the mischief from the night before, trading the strange underwear that used to cover her most intimate parts in the past to nothing at all. ‘An improvement’, she had told him and InuYasha couldn’t agree more. Searching for friction, he rubbed his lenght across her again, making sure to brush over her clit.

“InuYasha, now!”, she cried, and in a regular day that would have been all it would take for him to obey, gladly giving her whatever she desired, for how long she needed until she was satisfied, but this time he wanted her to beg for it. InuYasha relentlessly moved his hips, scraping his claws down her belly, then back up as he watched his wife with a cocked eyebrow. If a youkai was what she wanted, a youkai she shall get. “Please!”

Only then he thrusted into her.

It was such a powerful feeling, whenever he became them, and InuYasha knew in that moment his youkai self wouldn’t content itself with little — after all those years of restrain, he had no idea how starving it was until it had a bite. Now there was no stopping it.

InuYasha pulled back leisurely, slamming in once more with a hard push. Then another, then another — always spaced, always hitting just the right spot — causing their heated bodies to swing on the floor.

“F-faster!” Kagome whispered, choppy moans escaping her clenched teeth. InuYasha laughed and grasped her waist, increasing his pace to an frenetic rhythm.

“Like this?”

“Yes! Yes, just like that!”

He went on for several minutes, building her climax until she was dangerously over the edge... then returned to slow, tough assaults, starting it all again, knowing her release would be even more intense if he did.

“InuYasha!” She protested, but he ignored her, focusing on going deeper and biting her ear. Palms on the floor on each side of her head, InuYasha pierced his claws to it for support when the time came to accelerate things again. And accelerate he did.

Kagome was a nook of pure ecstasy. Her legs tangled around his hips, urging him to keep moving while still trapping him there. InuYasha speeded up, feeling himself getting closer and closer. Finally, her muscles tightened and she screamed at the same time he let it all go with a ravenous groan.

Once the high worn out, InuYasha reluctantly pulled out of her and ripped off the tie on her wrists. Kagome lowered her arms, immediately massaging the marks it had left. The sigh of relief she made as she did so spoke directly to his throbbing cock. As anticipated, he was still hard as a rock.

“I ain’t done with you yet.” InuYasha murmured in her ear, smiling when she held her breath. “On all fours.” He ordered, giving her space to obey. Getting rid of the remaining rags hanging from her shoulders, Kagome started to get in position without a question.

The green material still covered most of her rear, but what he saw was more than enough to make his hand slip to his cock, stroking in anticipation as he waited. The last thing he remembered was Kagome looking back at him with a convidative smile, then the fabric of her skirt was tearing to pieces under his claws and he was grazing his tongue up her thigh, cleaning the juice that dropped down.

Getting to her center, InuYasha paid a long lick to her walls, tasting himself, making his wife tremble and whimper. He aligned at her entrance and, wasting no time, took what was his.

With renewed appetite, he shoved himself inside her moving as fast as his body allowed. There was something about having her that way — skin glistening with sweat, hair slicking on her back, his cock getting in and out of her — that brought a nasty smile to his lips. 

Oh, if the villagers could see their precious miko now, getting fucked hard and good by the half demon. Part of him wanted them to know just how hot she was for him. Part of him wanted to make her scream so loud that she would wake them all up and let them know it herself.

The combined sound of their moans and flesh hitting flesh was making him insane. His hands left the grope on her ass to grab her boob and pull her hair, leaving him free to suck on her neck and thrust harder. Kagome gasped in approval.

“Touch yourself.” Demanded InuYasha, his breath so close it blew a few strands of her hair. He liberated her from his embrace in order to let her do as she was told. And she did. Turning back to catch a last glimpse of him, Kagome lowered her upper body until her cheek was laid on the floor and one of the arms she had used for support disappeared underneath her body.

Never ceasing his moviments, InuYasha took the opportunity to run his claws up and down her spine as she shivered compulsively, getting louder by the minute, his name the only distingable word falling off her mouth.

Then Kagome tightened around him, reduced to a shaking pile of mess as he rode her orgasm, searching to amplify his own. His arm snaked around her waist and he rolled his hips once, twice, until finally erupting inside her one more time.

InuYasha pulled out — quivering a bit himself — and his wife crawled away, the sight almost getting him going again.

“InuYasha?” It was like her voice had just woke him up from an wonderful dream, promptly returning him to his senses. “You’re alright?”

He blinked.

“‘Course.” InuYasha answered with a smile, until the realization of everything they had just done slowly made it fade. “You?”  
“My knees are a little sore, but other than that… I’ve never been better.” Kagome giggled and laid on the floor, looking beyond satisfied. That didn’t diminished his guilt. InuYasha rushed to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated, planting kisses on the hurting spot between one apology and the other.”

“Hey now, It’s okay.” She reassured, hands petting his hair. “It was totally worth it.”

“Crazy woman.”

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

Before InuYasha got the chance to reply, he noticed the absolute chaos of shreds that circluded them. He grabbed the closest one. Destroying them had felt like such a good idea at the time.

“Damnit!” Kagome looked at him as if he was a boy who had just broken his favorite toy. Which he had.

“I can sew a new one, you know?”

He considered it for a while, then shook his head, conformed.

“Don’t bother. I’ll just ruin it too.” InuYasha threw the fabric away and kissed her forehead. “Besides... as fun as this was, in the end of the day I’d rather have you wearing nothing at all.”

“I’m fine with that.” Kagome said, lifting her head so she could catch his lips with hers. He reciprocated while sneaking his arms behind her back and knees, picking her up and taking her to their futon.

After covering a sleepy Kagome with the first blanket he could find — the woman always gets chilly somehow — he joined her, trying to figure out how he had got so damn lucky. InuYasha used to think about Kagome as an anchor, always keeping him centered. Now he had learned she was more like a lantern, lightening the way, guiding him through the dark. There was nothing he couldn’t do with her by his side.

Watching the serene expression on her face as she slept, he was taken by an unconditional truth. A truth she had proved to him over and over. A truth he had known since forever, and yet a truth that amazed him whenever he was faced with it.

“You really love me, huh?”

“What gave me away?”

**Author's Note:**

> If the title didn’t give me away already: YES, I stole this from Friends.
> 
> Oh, and for the record: InuYasha is not gross, ok? The whole school uniform kink it’s because he associates the clothes with Kagome, not school girls in general. I feel the need to make that VERY clear.
> 
> Also, I was going to proofread this but… out of nowhere… I just didn’t, sorry.
> 
> Most importantly: this one is for @keichanz. ALL HAIL THE SMUT QUEEN!


End file.
